Talk:Wren Kingston/@comment-26131626-20150302121050
THE MOTIVE OF A I had some thoughts about A´s motive for torturing Ali and the Liars. Marlene King mentioned it´ll be HUGE so I think there will be several reasons why the second A hates the Liars so much. This theory works for both, Toby and Wren. Both were in the pilot episode (although Toby was played by another actor) and in 3x1. Both could have easily stolen the A-Game from Mona: Toby was once her (fake?) accomplice and Wren volunteered(?) at Radley at the time Mona was locked up in there. Both are most likely to have an connection to Bethany. I think she´s either Wrens little sister or Toby's twin (He´s the only one her age matches with). Also, I think Bethany is really dead. Similar to Mona in the books, she might have been friends with Jenna and was there the night Ali and the Liars threw the stink bomb into Toby's shed. The bomb exploded, Jenna got blinded and Bethany got her face burnt. I think they did not show Bethany's face yet, because her injury is part of A´s motive which is about to be revealed in season 6. There has been hints in Bethany's drawings that she had some kind of burns across her face. Also, someone pointed out that it was said on the news that Bethany had run away from the HOSPITAL that night she was killed (and Radley isn´t a hospital, they would have said asylum or mental institution instead). Perhaps she was there because of her injury? For all we know A has a thing for fire. A burnt the face of the Hanna doll ins season 3, left her in the burning lodge to die later on and tried to kill Jenna in a fire. So saying Bethany was either Toby or Wrens secret sister, each of them would be very, VERY pissed at Alison and the Liars for what they did to Bethany. When Bethany escaped the hospital she went after the Liars for revenge, found Alison wandering around outside the barn and hit her on the head with that rock. Mrs. DiLaurentis covered for Bethany, because we know she cared about her and Bethany blackmailed Mrs. D. to expose what Alison did to her and to tell Kenneth about Jessica's affair with her father. Jessica and Bethany then the buried Alison, thinking she was dead. Bethany then attempted to walk back to the hospital. (Walking after midnight?) Wren/Toby, who came to get revenge on Ali and the Liars because of the Jenna thing as well, spots Bethany. Since she is dressed in Alisons clothes and has similar hair as her, he confuses her for Ali and hits her with the shovel from behind. Bethany falls down, and Wren/Toby starts to dig the grave . But when he attempts to throw "Alison" in the hole, he got a look on her face and realized with horror it´s actually his sister Bethany. Wren/Toby runs away in total shock, leaving Bethany lying next to the open grave, with her face covered. Later on, Melissa finds Bethany and buries her, thinking it was Alison. I believe that this is A´s (Toby/Wren´s) main motive on hating the Liars and Alison that much. A blames them ALL for getting his sister burned in the Jenna thing accident. Some other people already suggested, that the Liars may have done something to Bethany they don´t remember and are therefore targeted by A, too. I think that accident could be an good explanation. Plus, A hates Alison even more, because he blames her for Bethany's death, he caused because he mistook them for each other. Marlene assured we would feel sorry for A, and losing someone close to you in such a horrible wayI is almost worst enough to justify the shit A has done. ADDITIONAL MOTIVE FOR TOBY: Toby was forced to take the blame for the Jenna thing and sent away to a reform school, because of Alison. He may blamed Ali´s family for his mothers death, since it was implied Mrs. D. had something to do with that. (Mrs. D. could have wanted Marion gone because she had an affair with Toby's and Bethany's dad.) ADDITIONAL MOTIVE FOR WREN: He could have been the Beach Hottie as well. For all we know Ezra wasn´t the one who knocked Alison up in Cape May. Since Ali feared that BH might kill her, I doubt they left there on good terms. MONA TOLD EVERYTHING: At last, I´d like to point out that it is impossible for a normal person to just walk into a burn clinic or prison and leave several notes there. But of course it isn´t impossible when you are a cop or a doctor.